


Keep the Car Running

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: waywardmixes, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix of the music Sam Winchester listens to while on the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep the Car Running

**Author's Note:**

> General spoilers for the show, none for recent episodes. Made for the round #14 challenge at [](http://waywardmixes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://waywardmixes.livejournal.com/)**waywardmixes**.  
>  The theme was _Journeys_.

 

  
Considering Sam is a Winchester, and so his life is just one tragedy after another, this mix could take place whenever. However, I imagine it to be set during the four months between season 3 and season 4 when his brother Dean  made a deal with a demon in order to bring Sam back to life and was consequently sent to Hell. During this time Sam became addicted to demon blood, developed a relationship with a morally ambiguous demon named Ruby and was very, very lonely. He continued  the family business, driving around the country in a '67 Chevy Impala and "Saving people; hunting things".  This is the kind of music I imagine he listened to while on the road.

Supernatural has a very distinctive classic rock sound due to Dean's taste in music when he's driving the Impala. Sam refers to Dean's music as "The greatest hits of Mullet Rock".  The only thing we know about Sam's taste in music is that it's probably a little more indie and hipster-ish (like himself) and that Dean doesn't like it. These songs are also a little melancholy and reflective, as the only way Sam would have control over the stereo would be if he was alone.

 

 

**Blood Like Lemonade by Morcheeba**

Healing holy man, once upon a time  
He lived for his wife up until the crime

Hunting high and low to seek revenge  
Brand new moral code, got made reluctant renegade  
Leaving empty souls when he avenged  
Evil spirits flowed  
He drank the blood like lemonade

 

**9 Crimes by Damien Rice**

Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be thinking of you  
It's the wrong time  
For somebody new  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse

And is that alright? Yeah  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
That alright? Yeah  
If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it?  
That alright? Yeah  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
That alright? Yeah, with you?

 

**Have to Drive by Amanda Palmer**

I have to drive  
I have my reasons, dear  
It's cold outside  
I hate the seasons here  
...  
We suffer mornings most of all  
We saw you lying in the road  
We tried to dig a decent grave  
But it's still no way to behave  
...  
We will save your brothers  
We will save your cousins  
We will drive them far away  
From streets and lights  
From all signs of bad mankind  
...  
(I'll meet you in an hour  
At the car)

 

**Running Up That Hill by Placebo**

You don't want to hurt me  
But see how deep the bullet lies  
Unaware I'm tearing you asunder  
Ooh, there is thunder in our hearts

Is there so much hate for the ones we love?  
Tell me, we both matter, don't we?  
You, it's you and me  
It's you and me won't be unhappy

And if I only could  
I'd make a deal with God  
And I'd get him to swap our places  
Be running up that road  
Be running up that hill  
Be running up that building  
Say, if I only could

 

**I Will Rise Up/Ain't No More Cane by Lyle Lovett**

And I will rise up (and I will rise up)  
Though I be a dead man (I said, yes and amen)  
And I will stand tall (and I will stand tall)  
Until I meet my end (until I meet my end)

 

**This Year by The Mountain Goats**

I broke free on a Saturday morning  
I put the pedal to the floor  
Headed north on Mills Avenue  
And listened to the engine roar

I am going to make it through this year if it kills me  
I am going to make it through this year if it kills me

 

**Keep the Car Running by Arcade Fire**

There's this fear I keep so deep  
Knew its name since before I could speak

They know my name because I told it to them  
But they don't know where and they don't know when  
It's coming or when  
But it's coming  
Keep the car running

 

**I Will Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab for Cutie**

If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

 

**Author's Note:**

> Download the mix [here](https://www.sendspace.com/file/kmvan1).
> 
> Or listen to it on 8tracks [here](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/keep-the-car-running).


End file.
